naruto un amor nuevo?
by rober 666
Summary: bueno naruto estaba devastado por la muerte de jiraya y


**HEY MUY BUENAS A TODOS GUAPÍSIMOS AQUÍ ROBER666 EN UN FIC ALGO EXTRAÑO PERO BUENO PROSIGAMOS ES DE UN NARUTEN POR QUE UNO VE Y EN TODOS LADOS AY NARUHINA O NARUSAKU ASTA NARUTEMA PERO NADA DE NATUTEN ESO ME PUSO TRISTE POR QUE AMO ESA PAREJA xD POR ESO ME DI LA ORDEN DE ESCRIBIR UNO YA MUCHO DE MI ES HORA DEL FIC XD **

era una tarde fría y lluviosa en konoha y un chico rubio de ojos cielo estaba devastado realmente triste estaba en una depresión su maestro y mentor jiraya avía sido asesinado en una misión y nadie lo podía consolar asta que una chica de ojos color chocolate y pelo castaño atado en dos moños como panda se acerco a el aparentemente estaba sentado en una banca sin paraguas bajo toda esta lluvia se acerca lentamente al parecer naruto no se da cuenta una vez que se acerca lo cubre con el paraguas y dice

-naruto-san que ases qui bajo toda esta lluvia estas todo empapado.- dijo sonriendo la kunoichi al no obtener respuesta le toca el hombre y dice- te pasa algo.-

naruto solo la abrazo y dijo - por que tuvo que morir por que.- dijo el rubio

- ya ya esta bien.- dijo la castaña ella solo corres podio por amistad y el necesitaba consuelo

estuvieron abrazados unos tres minutos luego naruto la soltó y dijo

- gracias tenten- san necesitaba a alguien que me consolada y tu estabas alli.- dijo el

- jeje no hay problema oye quieres venir para mi casa es que estas todo mojado te puedes enfermar.- dijo la castaña

naruto acepto y fueron a su casa una vez alli dijo que era su casa cuando entraron se quitaron las sandalias y una vez adentro tenten trajo algo de ropa para que se cambie una vez que se cambio lo invito a sentarse para que le cuente lo que paso

- naruto-kun que ah pasado que estabas bajo esa lluvia sin moverte ni nada.- dijo la chica

-(pensando) desde cuando me dice kun .- bueno veras mi maestro ah muerto y me puse triste pero ahora estoy bien.- dijo con una sonrisa falsa

- naruto- kun sabes tengo algo que decirte .- dijo ella un poco sonrojada

- mmm bueno dime tenten- san.- dijo el rubio

- bueno veraz yo yo.. sie..t..o algo po.. .ti te amo .- dijo ella sonrojada a tope naruto estaba en shock siempre creyo que a tenten le gustaba neji o lee pero no lo amaba a el no sabia que hacer asta que dijo

- tenten- san de verdad.- dijo el

- si si te amo desde la academia pero crei que no te gusto por que siempre mirabas a sakura.- dijo triste naruto sonrie se acerca y besa sus labios fue un beso corto pero lleno de amor la chica feliz correspondió cuando se separaron tenten le pregunta

- nar. -kun quires ser mi novio .- dijo la chica super nerviosa

- sabes tenten nose que decir siempre te vi como una amiga lejana pero creo que aceptare sere tu novio .- dijo con una sonrisa

- que emoción.- dijo al chica se lanzo a el lo abrazo lo beso y el correspondió naruto pensando gracias tenten tu amor iso que superara lo de la muerte de mi sensei luego de eso naruto vio que la lluvia par y dijo

- creo que me boy tenten-chan ns vemos mañana.- dijo

- esta bien naruto-kun te acompañare a la salida una vez que se iba la beso y se fue

naruto estaba caminando asía su casa muy feliz si tal vez perdió a su sensei pero avía descubierto alguien que la amaba alguien de nombre tenten la chica que lo enamoro tan solo con sus ojos mientras tanto con tenten

.-bueno ya no tengo nada que a ser así que voy a entrenar con neji lee y gay sensei .- dijo la chica una vez que llego al campo de entrenamiento tenten solo pensaba en naruto el amor de su vida el novio de ella pensaba tanto en el que no se podía concentrar

- pensando- maldicion no me puedo concentrar solo pienso en naruto-kun

- tenten estas bien.- dijo neji

-si no te preocupes.- dijo ella

- estas segura te veo tensa.- dijo lee

- no se preocupen tan solo estaba distraída .- dijo ella

- entonces sigamos que la juventud se acaba .- dijo gay

despues de un duro entrenamiento tenten vuelve a casa y ...

fin capitulo 1 valla si os gusta seguire con gusto XD bueno os cudeos y chao chao


End file.
